Pleasing You
by Dana-Eliza
Summary: Makoto is great at giving head, and Haru is thoroughly enjoying himself, but when they get disturbed by their other two lovers, Haru wants a change of scenery. The bathroom is the perfect place to lock yourself away and not be bothered by others...Accompanies the chapter fic: When Heat Strikes. Can be read alone. Hints of MakoSouHaruRin, MakoHaru main pairing. Shower scene, smut


Yesterday I had a voting on the chapter fic: When Heat Strikes on which pairing should be written next as a oneshot, and MakoHaru was the clear winner, with SouMako a good runner up. But I instantly had this image of Haru sitting on the couch with Makoto between his legs in mind and had to write it... So here it is!

Makoto is in this case the Alpha and Haru the Omega, though it does not show too much.

Please enjoy!

...

Soft gasps and sighs filled the room, mixing with wet noises that normally wouldn't sound too appealing, but right now Haru couldn't get enough of it. His arms trembled as he tried to move them forward, the need to grab something growing larger. He was currently seated on the couch, his butt at the edge of the sofa cushion, barely hanging on. It wasn't the most comfortable position, but he didn't care. All Haru wanted right now was be closer to the body between his legs.

Pushing his hips forward Haru watched his length disappear between those eager lips, taking it all in without question, vibrant green looking up at him with this soft but intense gaze, partially driving Haru insane. Makoto was sitting there on his knees, shirt tossed aside, so Haru could touch the hard muscles in his shoulder whenever he wanted. All this was to pleasure Haru. Give him exactly what he needed, and if there was one thing Makoto was good at, it was pleasing people. Ignoring his gag reflex as he slipped down further and further, the soft black curls of Haru's pubic hair tickling his nose as he swiped a tongue along Haru's length.

Haru groaned when Makoto slid back up, smoothly sliding his lips over his erection, sucking when he reached the head just to give Haru that extra kick. His hand shot forward when Makoto kept teasing the sensitive head, pressing his tongue against the back. Tightly he gripped at the unruly locks, tugging at them when Makoto took the teasing too far, only spurring Makoto on to continue his ministrations.

Mind blank Haru casted his head back against the back rest of the couch, closing his eyes as his body shivered with every swipe of Makoto's tongue. He could feel the orgasm building up inside of him, ready to burst out any second now. His sounds grew louder, groaning up towards the ceiling as his thighs quivered in anticipation.

"You look high."

The sound had come out of nowhere, shocking Haru's orgasm away instantly. Snapping his azure eyes open, Haru looked up at Rin's toothy grin, this gleam in his eyes that said he was up to no good.

Makoto never stopped sucking, lips still moving up and down Haru's length, now having set an even pace, because he really was relentless. It only made Rin grin wider, ruby eyes following those red swollen lips. "Shit, he's so good at that," Rin muttered, leaning down on the back rest, so his head was right beside Haru's. "I see why you're getting high on that." It was common knowledge for all three of them that Makoto was good at giving head, and whenever Makoto felt like blowing someone, they would all eagerly volunteer. It was rare for the Alpha to get down on his knees and do so, part of his brain telling him it was not the position he was supposed to be in, but once he started, god, it was delicious.

"Rin," the last person in the room spoke up, the heavy timbre gaining their attention instantly. "Leave them alone and just watch." Sousuke was seated on one of their big chairs, leg crossed over the other, teal eyes staring at the couple on the couch.

Haru wondered how long he had been there already, watching them, taking it all in. Being in a relationship with four meant this wasn't very uncommon, walking in on others having sex, even staying to watch. But Haru had never been a fan of being watched. Enjoyed it more when his focus only needed to be on the one pleasuring him. He got distracted too fast, his orgasm giving out as soon as something popped up. Like Rin had done. And it was not returning as long as Haru's mind was partially focused on the other Omega and the Beta.

"I just want a little…" Rin started, and then turned his head so that his lips aligned with Haru's. The kiss started slowly, a simply press of the lips. But as Makoto started a faster pace, one hand now carefully massaging his balls, Haru's need started to grow again. He tugged at the Alpha's hair, trying to get him to take his cock in deeper, further. And as a groaned into the kiss, parting his lips, Rin took advantage of it and let his tongue slip inside. It roamed through Haru's wet orifice, teasing his tongue, coaxing it out as well, but Haru didn't want that. Didn't want his attention on the kiss. All he wanted now was Makoto, so he bit Rin, making the other Omega jump backwards. "So feisty," he only commented as he brought a hand to his lip, dabbing it to see if it was bleeding.

Frowning Haru looked at Rin, intent on getting him to disappear. "Go away," he said in a monotone.

Unfortunately all Rin did was move backwards and flop down in Sousuke's lap, intent on watching Makoto and him now, meaning he would never reach his end point. Frustration was already creeping up, a dark look sent the others' way to make sure they got what Haru wanted from them. He wanted them gone. They had several rooms in this apartment, and they could go hide in another one. Fuck each other for all he cared. Haru just wanted Makoto now.

And then they started whispering, talking to each other, thinking Haru couldn't hear them. But they became this annoying buzz in the background. This thing that distracted him even more.

"Shit, Makoto is so good at that. I really hope he'll be in for another round after Haru."

"Watching is nice as well. See Haru come undone by the slightest touches. Makoto knows his body so well."

"Not just his. Makoto has all of our bodies, all of our sensitive points memorized. The guy is like a freaking god or something."

"I'd say he just pays a lot of attention since pleasing us is more important to him than his own pleasure."

"Idiot…"

The conversation went on and on, the two whispering stuff to each other. Nice things about Makoto and nice things about Haru, drinking in their actions with their eyes glued to the couple. Haru could feel their gazes burn on his skin, creating this irritation inside his mind that would leave anymore. He could hardly feel Makoto move anymore, even if the Alpha would not stop. His tongue still swiped over his entire length, the head being sucked in excessively, just to push out another groan from Haru's throat. Taste more of the precum as it dripped onto the awaiting tongue. It should be enough to drive him over the edge, but he kept hearing the other two.

Tugging at Makoto's hair once again, thighs tightening around Makoto's shoulders, Haru let out a harsh sigh. He had tried, really tried to get his focus back, but he gave up now. To make matters worse he could feel his erection slowly disappear and he knew Makoto noticed it too. "Can we move?" he asked, trying to come up with the best solution. Get to another room where those two weren't going to be.

With a final suck Makoto released Haru's length and moved his head up to look at Haru properly, smiling softly as he nodded. His lips were red and swollen, glistening with spit, seducing Haru with the mere sight of them. He could get fully hard again, if only he would be left alone by Rin and Sousuke.

Makoto stood up, rubbing his knees to relief some of the pain from sitting on them for so long, and then offered Haru a hand. The Omega got up on shaking legs, them almost giving out as soon as he had all of his weight on them. Instantly his eyes fluttered down to Makoto's crotch, the outline of his erection clearly visible in the tight jeans he had chosen to wear. It made him lick his lips, lust growing for his Alpha again now the promise of privacy was in the air. Taking his hand, Makoto guided Haru towards the small hallway that led to their bedroom, but instead of moving there, he opened another door and led Haru inside.

"Hey, not fair!" Haru could hear faintly behind him, but then Makoto closed the door and locked it, making sure they had all the privacy they needed. The benefit of the bathroom.

"Shower, bath or… floor?" Makoto asked, pulling a pained face at the latter. There was a small bathmat on the floor, but that would hardly make up for the hard cold tiles, so that was not going to be comfortable at all. Not something Haru really looked forward to.

So he favoured the shower, it being the least messy one, because the bath always needed a lot of mopping afterwards. Moving towards the stall, Haru turned on the water and tested the temperature, turning it a little cooler, so they wouldn't get too heated in there. Over his shoulder he shot Makoto a small smile, his answer not needing any words this way. He was grateful Makoto had the sense of choosing the lockable bathroom, because the other two would've made their way to the bedroom as well, watching them from there. This was better. Haru would now get all of Makoto, and Makoto in turn would get all of Haru. His full devotion.

As Makoto rid himself off his jeans too, struggling with the buttons as they had grown unbelievable tight over his erection, wheels had started turning inside his brain. "Do you want me to suck you off like before?" he questioned, the whole idea of sexy floating out the window. It wasn't a stupid question, because it would be nice for Makoto to continue where he had left off. There were just better ways to go at it, like simply doing it.

"There should be lube in the cabinet," Haru gave as a reply, stepping into the shower to finally feel the water cascade down his back.

A few seconds passed by where Haru simply enjoyed the shower, the water running down his chest, cooling his skin off just slightly. Steam was already rising up, fogging up the doors so he could only see the outline of Makoto moving around the bathroom. And then finally the door opened again, letting Makoto inside as well. The shower was big enough to fit two people, sometimes even three if needed, so it was not too crowded now, just a little full. But Haru didn't mind the extra needed bodily contact. As soon as he had the chance he wrapped his arms around Makoto's neck and pressed his chest against the Alpha's. Their noses brushed together, so intimate it made Haru sigh in pleasure. Perhaps he really was a little high, drunk on Makoto's everything.

"Open your legs a little," Makoto said softly, a prying finger already slipping between two butt cheeks.

Haru's sigh turned into a groan then as he spread his legs eagerly, glad they were moving on rather quickly now, finally. Closing the distance between their lips he kissed Makoto, groaning into it as Makoto pushed in the first finger without warning, it easily sliding into Haru. Prepping didn't take as long anymore thankfully. The frequency they had sex with made sure of that. So his walls were used to the intrusion, used to the full feeling one single finger could already bring, but it was never enough. Already he was longing for another finger, a thicker intrusion, something to earnestly massage his walls with.

"Don't delay," Haru murmured against Makoto's lips when the Alpha was not making any move to enter a second finger yet.

Foreplay was never Haru's strongest point. He always aimed for the next part, working his way to that. He was impatient, while Makoto was the sheer opposite. The Alpha loved foreplay, seeing how the other reacted to every little touch. They were a mismatch that way, but it actually made things more interesting. They always found an even pace between them, and somehow it ended up in pure perfection. At least to Haru it was like that. He could really relish in everything Makoto gave him, while his impatience made his orgasm all the more powerful. The longer it got delayed, the more forceful it eventually came.

Obliging Haru's request Makoto slipped in a second finger and started scissoring them instantly, spreading them apart to widen Haru's puckered hole. The sensation became a vibration through Haru's body, his whole body shaking as it seeped through his skin. Makoto groaned then too, wrapping his other arm around Haru's waist to keep him steady and in place, as he drove his fingers further into the Omega. Haru's erection was standing proud again, his mind having forgotten all about the other two. His focus was now only here, on Makoto.

Haru's tongue pushed passed still swollen lips, tasting himself faintly. Another groan escaped him when Makoto's fingers slipped along his walls, teasing them in want for more. It was then that Makoto got really excited. Here he could see, could feel, could taste how badly Haru really wanted him.

With a harsh push Haru was pressed against the cool tiled shower wall. The fingers were barely able to move anymore, but Makoto did his best to keep them sliding in and out, stretching Haru for as long as he needed to. His other arm had left Haru's waist, it now busying itself with trying to hike Haru's leg up, so it was resting on Makoto's hip. As soon as Haru got the idea, the other leg was lifted up as well. With both legs wrapped around Makoto's waist they could continue to the next step, and Makoto seemed to be really looking forward to that point. It wasn't often that the Alpha got selfish, but now he was also thinking of his own pleasure. His need had been neglected from the start.

The fingers were removed from the ringed muscle, the water washing off the excess lube instantly. Makoto's hands were holding onto Haru's hips, making sure he was staying up and wouldn't slide down before they got anywhere. Letting out a harsh breath Makoto leaned his forehead against Haru's. "Lower yourself onto me. I'll hold you up," he murmured, closing his eyes as he waited for Haru to make the next move.

Tightly Haru wrapped his hand around Makoto's length. A groan vibrated through Makoto's throat at that, clearly in discomfort due to his twitching need. His cock felt hard and hot inside his hand, ready to burst at any second. A few strokes relieved some of Makoto's pain, but it wasn't enough. So as Haru grasped the faucet of the shower with one hand to keep himself steady, the other now started slowly bringing the head of Makoto's erection towards his prepped hole.

As soon as it breached the first ring of muscles, Haru moaned, loudly. This was it, what he had wanted. That full feeling where he almost felt like breaking apart, but Makoto would keep him together. Haru let himself sink down completely right away, not taking any time to pause. He squeezed his walls down around Makoto's length, gripping at it, sucking it as far in as it would go.

"Fuck," Makoto whispered. It was rare for the Alpha to curse, him growing up with younger siblings keeping him from using bad words. But Haru understood why now, why he couldn't stop himself this time. His arms were shaking, eyes scrunched closed, as he did his best to keep himself calm.

This was what Haru had done when he showed how much he wanted Makoto, how much he needed Makoto. It had started with the request where Haru wanted to be alone with his Alpha, making Makoto feel appreciated and wanted. And Haru only showed more of that, more and more. Haru loved Rin, loved Sousuke, loved all three of them equally, but sometimes Haru just wanted to have them all to himself, individually. Craved them that way to experience them when they are alone. And he would take it all in and remember it, because these moments were special to him. Makoto was the only one who saw that, understood that, and that was why Makoto was shaking now.

Brushing Makoto's hair up Haru delayed it just a little longer, loving the way Makoto was quivering around him, responding to the slightest touches with this desperation. "You can move now," he eventually whispered, giving permission to do exactly what Makoto had been wanting to. "You don't need to hold back."

"Fuck, Haru," Makoto groaned, pulling his hips back until only a small part of his length was inside of Haru, and then he slammed them forward, making them both moan in pleasure. Makoto didn't waste time then, using Haru's hips as leverage. It wasn't the most comfortable position, but with the amount of adrenaline coursing through Makoto's veins, Haru was certain he was going to last. Haru's feet wouldn't touch the floor until both of them had reached completion.

Harshly Makoto pushed and pulled his cock from Haru, creating a fast friction that made the Omega see stares before the end had even neared. Their skin slapped against each other, the water only making the noise louder, it echoing through the tiled bathroom. The water was long forgotten as it poured down the drain, their minds far too occupied to even care about the waste of it all. It was not Haru's turn to shiver, completely unable to do anything else. He was barely holding onto the faucet anymore, his strength disappearing with every thrust Makoto delivered. It was rough and hard, but most of all delicious. This was another side of Makoto. It wasn't soft and sweet, but rough and full of longing. Not because of those dumb hormones when Haru was in heat, but because Makoto simply wanted Haru for being Haru. For being his lover, his partner. It wasn't just Makoto that really felt wanted now, but Haru did too. Feeling the way Makoto's cock throbbed inside of him, pushing Haru to limits he wanted to pass through badly.

And the warmth started to build again, deep in his abdomen, coiling around as it got warmer and warmer. It was far more intense than the previous time, the moment where they got interrupted. This brutal force really pushing it out of him. Haru tried to bring his hand over to his neglected length, tried to stroke it in time with Makoto's fast pace, but he was shaking too badly, his hand never able to reach. But in the end he didn't need it, the pleasure of Makoto's cock inside of him big enough to throw him over the edge.

The air got knocked out of him as his orgasm hit him, cum splattering all over his abdomen and stomach, instantly getting washed away by the spray of water. He choked on his final moan, the sound never really getting out.

It took a minute before Haru really had gotten down from his high, all the while Makoto was still thrusting in and out, his own orgasm taking a little longer. But it was close. Haru could see it in the way Makoto's eyebrows were scrunched together, the focus only on the friction he was feeling from sliding along Haru's walls. Makoto's eyes were closed, so nothing would distract him, not even Haru's azure eyes as some kind of comfort. Fingers were digging into Haru's hips as Makoto's muscles started to tighten, going rigid as the incoming orgasm made its way down Makoto's body.

And then the final drawn out groan spilled from Makoto's lips as he pushed his length inside of Haru completely, emptying himself in the Omega.

Makoto's body then finally give in, carefully putting Haru down so that he could let his arms rest by his side, the exertion clearly visible. He was exhausted, breath coming out in harsh sighs, sucking in fresh oxygen with force. Green eyes were still half lidded, tiredness claiming them too. And red spots were covering Makoto's skin, it blooming from the heat, but also the pleasure the Alpha had felt. Haru felt a sense of pride swell inside of him, knowing he had done all that, had caused all that.

"I love you," he whispered ever so softly, but he was sure Makoto could hear, because Makoto always did. Haru wasn't often the one to say it first, so whenever he did, it was important, it meant something.

Makoto's breathing was still too laboured, so he could not answer, but that smile. That incredible smile that always seemed to lift Haru right off his feet was all he needed.

...

I hope you enjoyed this one! If you are interested in the foursome, then please check out the main story. I believe they all are perfect together and am trying my best to portray it as such too!

And if you are interested, follow me on facebook! I post story updates on there and also cosplay things when I have time. You can find the link on my profile!

Love, Dana


End file.
